Small town summer love
by maddie.porter.9
Summary: This is a story about sidney crosby falling in love in his home town.(R&R)
1. Chapter 1

**Small town summer love**

**chapter: one **

"Hey gramps. Where do you want this box of outdated sun screen?" I asked.

"Just put them in the storage closet. And I'm going on my break and going to have lunch with your grandma." He kissed my forehead and walked out of the door. I opened the storage closet and stuck the box in there. I put my hands on my hips and looked around the closet. My grandpa really let it go and it was messy. I was about to start picking up when the bell above the door rang. I stood up and walked out. I about had a heart attack when I saw who it was.

"Hi I was wandering if you guys had paint." He said. I slowly walked to the counter he rested his hands on it.

"Actually we don't anymore." I said nervously. I mean what girl wouldn't. The best playing an looking NHL player, sidney crosby, was standing in front of me.

"That's to bad. What about those really amazing homemade pies?" He smirked.

"How do you know about my grandmas homemade pies?" I questioned.

"Your the granddaughter she always used to talk about. I'm.."

"Sidney Crosby. Trust me I know who you are." I smile and stick out my hand.

"Im Alexis. Lexie for short. But how do you know my grandparents? Your the great Sidney Crosby." I joked. He smiled and shook his head.

"I wasn't always an NHL hockey player. I grew up here. Good ol' cole harbour. I always wanted to meet the granddaughter who always made Mel light up when she talked about you." He smirked then sat on the stool at the counter.

"Well, here I am. In the flesh." I wink and he just laughs.

"So this is my first time in cole harbour. What do you do for fun?" I asked.

"Well there is always something going on at the park. Alot of people our age hang out at the beach and just drink." He shrugged his shoulders.

"You don't drink?"

"Im a professional hockey player. I can't be caught as the party boy. Now I will have a beer once in awhile but I also have to treat my body right. For the season."

"Ah got ya. I don't drink really either. Wine occasionally."

"Formal." Then I just laugh. He just looks at me.

"Im not formal. I hate dressing up. Unless is for a wedding cause then it's a happy day."

"I have to dress up all the time. I have got used to it though."

"I would hate that. That's why I have a job wearing whatever the hell I want." I smile then reorganize the counter.

"And what job is that?" He leans closer and I stand still. I look up into his eyes and notice that they have this warmth to them. But they are by far the most gorgeous brown eyes I have ever seen.

"Photographer."

"Lexi the photographer. Sounds fun actually."

"Well my mother doesn't exactly agree with my choice of career. I didn't follow in the footsteps Of my whole family becoming a nurse or doctor." I shrug my shoulders and lean back against the wall behind the counter.

"Well it's your life. I have grown up wanting to play in the NHL. And I made it my life and that probably why." He started but I cut him off.

"That's probably why your the poster boy for the NHL? Ya know 125 points, a Stanley cup and Art Ross trophy isn't bad." I smirk because he looks surprised I know his record and stuff about hockey.

"I grew up loving hockey with my uncle. My parent hated that I wasn't exactly a proper child. I had manners but not like my brother and sister. I loved going to hockey games but my parents never took me. My uncle had to lie about it and he would take me. I remember my first game. It was only 5 years ago. You had a hat trick and 2 assists."

"You really love hockey?" He asks.

"Are you surprised that I'm not just a puck bunny wanting to get with you?" I reach over the counter and rest my hand on his chest.

"I mean your not hard on the eyes, but your talent is unbelievable. I'm so mesmerized by the way you play. You play your hardest and with all your heart." I smile because he has a huge smile on his face. He leans forward and kisses my cheek. I try not go get butterflies but they won't stop. Ever since he walked in.

"Wanna go for a boat ride? My dads boat is parked right out front." He asked with a hopeful gleam in his eye. I nodded. I looked to the door and my grandpa walked in.

"Well, well. If it isn't sidney crosby. Big time NHL player." My grandpa says.

"Hey George." He reaches out and shakes My grandpas hand.

"So I see you two met. I was waiting for the summer you two would finally meet. Kind of later than I thought. But hey, better late than never." He winked at me and I felt my face get hot.

"You can have the rest of the night off lexie. It isnt gonna be busy I will close up."

"Thanks gramps." I walk over and kiss his cheek. He kisses my forehead then heads behind the counter. Sidney hold the door and we walk out. He guides us to the biggest boat at the docks.

"I was wandering who this belonged to. It's gorgeous." He climbs on and offers his han to help me on. I grab it and feel tingles through my whole body. He gets a smirk on his nicely bone structered face and I lean forward and kiss his cheek. He looks at me.

"What was that for?" He questions.

"For earlier. Just returning the favor. I go sit in the passenger seat and his pulls the keys from his pocket. He starts it up and we pull out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Small town summer love**

**chapter: two**

"Are you sure we are allowed here?" I asked. He took me to the island about 4 miles out in the ocean. He said he wanted to show me something.

"Im postive. Me and my friends used to come out here with our dads all the time." He finished tying the boat and he started walking along the beach. It wasn't a big island so we started to turn. When we got around the turn I gasped. There was a house being built there.

"What is this?" I ask.

"Im building a hurricane safe house for when I visit and if my parents need it. I know we dont get hurricanes often. But if we do they will be safe." He smiled and started walking up to it.

"They only have to finish the paneling and stuff on the outside but the inside is finished if you want to come check it out. This is the first time I will see it completely finished. I picked out a few things but mostly the interior designer I hired picked it out." He pulled Keys from his pocket and unlocked the door. I stared side eyed at the entrance. When you first walked in you were welcomed with a huge staircase and a gorgeous chandelier.

"Do you want the tour?" He asks. I smirk and have to words on the edge of my tongue.

"How about the hot tub. I have been lifting boxes and stuff since I got here and I'm sore. Nice warm water would be nice." I smile and look at him with innocent eyes.

"How do you know athere is hot tub? Are you stalking me lexie?" He giggled and that made me laugh. Hard. Then he started laughing. I finally stand up and wipe at my eyes.

"What is so funny?" He asks.

"Your little giggle." I laugh a little and he grunts I'm frustration.

"The guys make fun of me for it too. Then make girly noises at me." He slumps his shoulders and pretends to pout.

"Awe is poor Sidney sad? Well too bad for you I will find the hot tub and get in by myself. And nobody will be there to see my new revealing bikini." I smirk and start to walk away but he puts his hand on my shoulder and stops me.

"Let me go change and get some towels. You can get us drinks. The fridge and bar should be fully stocked." He pointe towards te kitchen then walked upstairs.

* * *

"I got you a beer since I didn't know what you wanted. I got a beer too." I hands hi his. He grabbed the bottle opener and opened both. He set them on the table that matched the outside lounge area. He uncovered the hot tub am turned on the jets.

"Are you gonna get in with your shirt on?" I ask Folding my arms over my chest.

"No. Are you?" He smirks and pulls his shirt off. My breath catches in my throat at the nice six pack he has. I also now noticed he has a nice butt.

He smirks and crosses his arm. I shake my head and lift my shirt. I had a teal top on that made my cleavage look amazing. It had fringe coming off of it. Then I slowly lower my shorts showing the leopard print bottoms. I put my clothes on a chair and walked by him right up the stairs and into the hot tub. I sit down and sink into the foaming jets. I closed my eye but hear a little splash. I open my eyes and is on the other side in the same positions as me.

"This is nice." He nodds and turns it up a couple degrees.I feel his feet on mine and smile. I pull mine from below his and start rubbing his feet with mine. I slowly move up his leg and up his thigh. He sighs an I see his shoulders slump more.

"Turn around." I sit up and he looks at me funny.

"Just do it." I demand. He nods his head and turns around. I put my hands on his shoulders and start to rub. I can feel a couple knots and I run a little harder there.

"You need this more often. With all that hockey you need to have these knots out or they will get painful." I lean up and whisper in his ear.

"I know. My mom used to do it in high school and college and I had a girlfriend when I got to the NHL so a massage therapist wasn't in the contract cause I didn't need one. So I don't even bother to ask for one."

"Well you should. I hate knots and I'm not even a hockey player so I can imagine what you have to go through." He shrugged his shoulder and I continued to rub his shoulders. We didnt say anything for awhile. He kind of turned his head and looked at me. Then he quickly turned around leaving my hands in mid-air. I look at him but he doesn't say anything. He scoots closer and closer. He reaches up and cups my face with his hand. I look up into his eyes. He leans closer and closer till our lips are barely touching.

"Im gonna kiss you." He whispers. I smile and nod. He closes the distance and our lips touched. At first no one moved but the he did. I followed. He ran his tongue along my lips and I slowly opened them. I move my tongue first and when our tongues hit a moan escapes for deep in his throat. I slowly move closer. I move my knees up and straddle his lap. He rests his hand on my sides.

Air becomes an issue for me so I pull away.

"Your grandpa is gonna kill me." He whispers. I just laugh. He looks at me and smiles. I climb off of him and out of the hot tub. I slip my tank top and shorts on then sit down. I try to hide the smirk but it's hard. He looks at me like he is worried he did something wrong. So he climbs out and wraps the towel around her waist.

"Did I do something wrong? If I did I'm so sorry. I don't do this alot." He sits across from me. I smile and shake my head no.

"Trust me you didn't do anything wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

**Small town summer love**

**chapter: three**

"Gramps. I told you Sidney would move those boxes. You can't risk your back." I say. He is so impatient. Sid told him he was going to move the heavy boxes. He had a meeting with his publicist and manager this morning then would stop by the shop.

We have been hanging out everyday for the past week. We kiss sometimes and when we do, it's earth shattering. He doesn't cling and just want to go hide somewhere an make out. And he always doesn't kiss my lips. Sometimes it's my cheek or forehead. He also isn't pushy. He makes sure it's okay with me before it gets too heated.

I figured he won't be here for awhile so I just go clean the shelves and make everything nice and neat. I walk over and start fixing the post card rack by the door. I hear it creak open and before I can see who it is there is two arms around me. I look up and see Sid smiling at me. I lean up and kiss him.

"Hi." He squeezes me and I laugh.

"How was your meeting?"

"Actually good. I ran into Jordan and flower and they want to come see my new house. I told them to come by whenever they want. They also somehow knew I was seeing someone and I told them I was. I cant lie to them." He rushes out.

"Sidney it's okay. I wouldn't want you to lie but what is this? What are we?" I question.

"I was hoping you would be my girlfriend. But it's whatever you want." He kisses my forehead and then looks me in the eyes. I can see the passion in his eyes and he want s us to be official. Why the hell not?

"I was hoping you would be my boyfriend."

"Then I guess it's settled. We are a couple. Ya know. I have dating girls. But I didn't know close to as much as I know about you. I was usually with them for a couple months and I have only know you a week." He leans in and is about to kiss me but the bell on the door dings. I look up and see Marc Andre Fleury and Jordan Stall and Max Talbot. I step back from Sid and he gives them all manly hugs.

"Guys I want you to meet my girlfriend." He smirks and the guys just look at each other.

"Guys this is Ashley. Ashley these are my closest friends on the team."

I reach my hand out and they all shake it except max. He mumbles something in French then kissed my hand. The guys just rolled their eyes. I look at Sid and he just shook his head and interlocked our fingers.

"Sid we want to see your new house." Jordan speaks up.

"Alright. Lets go."

"Wait. You promised my grandpa you would move those heavy boxes." I remind him. He smiles I pull him towards the storage closer. We open it and go in. When I close the door he pulls me to him and kisses me.

"What was that for?" I ask.

"I missed you and the guys like you." He wraps his arms around me and I wrap mine around his neck.

"How can you tell?"

"Well max said good choice in French and I can just tell they like you." He gave me a quick peck and I smile. Then I point to the boxes and he just laughs. He releases me and moves the boxes.

We walk out and they all are laughing.

"What's so funny?" Sid asks.

"Quicky before you have to hang out with your friends?" Jordan asks. Marc shoves him but they just laugh.

"No. He was helping me move boxes because he isn't a dog like you three." I smirk and pull Sid in between them and out the door.

"Hey. Marc isn't a dog. He has actually been with Vero for awhile. He likes to joke around. Now Jordan and max. They are a different story. They pretty much sleep with anything with boobs." He pulls me into a hug and kisses my forehead.

"I can tell. But I'm warning you that I'm not responsible for my actions if max keeps flirting with you." He makes me tilt my head towards him and I just laugh. Then the three walk back out.

"When can we see your house Sid?" Marc asks. He has a strong accent and I like it.

"Sure. Lets go. But enough with the sexual comment. That goes for all of you." He pointed to Max and jordan but they just shrugged their shoulders.

We climb in the boat and Sid starts it up. Max and Jordan go down in the boat probably looking for beer. I go sit in my usual spot. Sid takes a quick glance and me and smiles. I stand up and go kiss his cheek.

"Do you want to drive?" He asks over the wind. I look and him and he just pushes me in front of the steering wheel. He stands behind me with his hands on my hips. I keep driving for awhile till the island comes into view. Them he puts his hands over mine and helps me stear it into the dock.

"You did good." He kisses me then the boys come up and help him tie it up. We climb off the boat and walk up the beach.

"Dude. Why do you have the dock so far away from your house?" Max asks.

"It was there before I built the house. I'm building one by the house." He looks back at max.

* * *

"Your house is very nice Sid." Marc says.

"Personally built. I own most of the beach too."

"Dude. We are so having a party here." Max an jordon give each other a high five.

"Hell no. I haven't even been living in it yet. I used the hot tub but I don't want it trashed before I have even stayed in it." Sid smirks and I blush at the hot tub comment.

"C'mon Sid. Lighten up. It's summer. Off season. Your supposed to have parties when you have a smokin hot girlfriend and a house and your own personal beach." Jordan said. Sid rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Throw your own damn party someone else."

"Your such a prude Sid." Max shoved him and Sid shoved him back harder. Max raised his fist but Marc pushed him back.

"You better back the hell up max." Sid warned.

"Sid just calm down. He isn't worth it." I put my hands on his shoulders and rub up an down his arm.


	4. Chapter 4

**Small town summer love **

**chapter: four**

"Why do you push him?" I asked max as I handed him a bag of frozen peas for his eye.

"It's funny. And a black eye isn't a big deal to me. Sid can punch hard but it doesn't faze me."

"Your lucky Marc and Jordan were there or you would be a whole lot bloodier because I wouldn't have been able to stop him." I shake my head and walk back outside. I gave Sid a bag of peas too for his knuckles. Jordan and Marc get the idea and leave.

"You okay?" I ask sitting down in the chair beside him. He nods and leans back.

"Ya know Max is one of my best friends I always go to him for advice well not always but he always pushes people's buttons. It always seems to be mine. I don't know why but it is annoying. And I usually can stop myself but I just can't deal with his shit this summer. I need to get healthy for the new season in October." He looks at me and I lean over and kiss him.

"He said it was funny. And you need to stick up for yourself so I don't see a problem. Just don't loose your temper all the time." I smile and scoot my chair closer. I rest my head on his shoulder.

"Lets move to the swing." He whispers. I smiled and stand up. He walks over and sits down first then I sit and cuddle into his side. We just sit thee in silence. I finally lay my head down in his lap and he plays with my hair.

"Your so beautiful." He looked down into my eyes and I smiled. I reached my hand up and rested it on his cheek.

"Thanks handsome." He laughs then grabs my hands and kisses it.

"You do know the guys think we have slept together. Maybe not earlier at the store but they think we did." Sid said.

"Let them think it. This could actually be fun. I have a really great idea." I smile and sit up. Sid looks at me confused but I just stand up. He follows.

"Just follow along." I say then walk in the house with Sid close behind.

"Hey boys. Want to watch a movie?" I ask.

"As long as Sid is calmed down." Marc says patting Sid on the back. Sid smiled.

"I'm fine. And max I'm sorry." Sid expands his hand and they do a brotherly man hug. I smile and then grab Sids hand. I pull him into the loving room and we sit on the loveseat. Jordan takes a chair and Max and Marc take the couch.

There is already a movie in from last night when I was going to stay but my grandma needed me. So Sid grabs the remote and hits play. About 20 minutes into it I lean up and kiss his cheek.

"Play along." I whisper. He looks at me and smiles. He moves his hand from my back down to my butt and with his other hands is rubbing up and down my leg. He reaches in between them and still rubs up and down. I could see max tap Marc and nod towards us. I then slip my hand under Sids shirt. I run my fingernails along his abs and he shutters under my touch. He leans down.

"If you don't stop we might actually have to go upstairs so I can have my way with you." He says it quiet but loud enough so the guys can hear. I smile and stand up he follows. I fake a yawn.

"Alright guys I'm tired so we are going to bed." I walk but Jordan speaks up.

"Don't make too much noise we are trying to watch a movie." He smirks but I just shove him when we walk by. I walk through the hallway and up the stairs. Then I start laughing. Sid doesn't laugh though.

"Baby what's wrong?" I walk over and wrap my arms around his neck.

"They probably think this is just some summer fling. But it isn't. Not to me anyways. I like you alot lex. I know it's been a week but I feel like I have known you my whole life." I look into his eyes and can see the truthfulness in them. I smile and he leans down and kisses me.

"Lets go to bed." I grab his hand and pull him towards the door. I open it and drag him in. I close the door behind him and push him up against it. I start kissing him hard and fast. I slip my hands under his shirt and lift it up. He removes it from his body the whole way.

"Lex are you sure?" Sid stops kissing me. I look up and he has concerned written across his face. I smiled and pulled him to the bed. I crawled up to the pillows and laid down I put my hand on his shoulder an pulled him back. He scooted up and wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me to his warm chest.

"We can wait as long as you want." He whispered then kissed my forehead. We sat there and finally fell into a slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

**Small town summer love**

**chapter: five**

"This is so romantic." I gush. Sid brought me to the other side of the island and set up a date on the beach. He sets up the cutest dates.

"If the guys ever found out I was a romantic they would tease me forever. They don't do romantic maybe flower(Marc) and duper(dupuis) and cookie(Cooke) but they are married and have kids. I mean a couple other guys are too but the younger guys usually sleep around."

"Not you though?" I question.

"No. I had a girlfriend in high school and a year after I was drafted and we did sleep together but I have to be with the person and know them. Not just a random hookup. Half the time I have to go pick up max or Jordan cause they got drunk went home with some girl and they are usually lost."

I laugh and he pulls me closer to him.

"Can we stay here forever?" He whispers I lay back on the blanket and look up at the stars.

"I wish. But you do live on a private beach where no one else lives." I sit up and nudge him with my elbow then lay back down.

"Stay with me tonight."

"Sid I can't."

"Why? Your grandparents love me and I'm sure they wouldn't care."

I sighed and rubbed his cheek with my hand.

"It's not them." I say.

"Then who? Are you seeing someone because if you are tell me now."

"Im not seeing anyone except you. I mean I was before I came here for the summer. And it was a bad breakup and he knew my grandparents and he came here. He visits me and my grandparents every night and he can be dangerous and I don't want him hurting anyone an he will if he finds out I'm seeing someone."

"Let me meet him." He says. I look up at him shocked.

"Let me meet him. We can tell him I'm a friend." He says.

"He won't believe it. He will know but my body chemistry especially around you."

He sighs and lays back on the blanket beside me.

"I don't want you around him. I can say I know your grandparents. Please." Sid says.

"Fine. But you can't touch me at all when he is there." I say. He smiled and nods.

* * *

"Lex it's nice for you to finally join us." Jack says. I roll my eyes.

"I was closin up the shop. Sorry." I lied.

"Who is this?" He points to Sid and Sid smiles.

"Sidney crosby. I have known George and Mel for quit sometime." Sid extends his hand and jack shakes it.

"You and lex hooking up or something? She was the one to always sleep around. And it looks like she got herself a superstar this time." Jack smirks.

"That's enough jack. We have let you visit us this past week and we have been nice so get out." My grandpa says. Jack just looks at us shocked that we stood up to him.

"I don't love you anymore jack. We had an unhealthy relationship." I say.

"I don't love you eithe I just wanted to make sure your okay. And I got help for my anger." Jack nods and then leaves.

"That was weird. He never would have said that unless he actually got help." I say.

"Did he ever hurt you?" Sidney asks.

"Not physically but mentally yes. He would put me down alot. And I never slept around. That was him. He cheated on me all the time. I had to get out. I broke it off. And then last week he found me here. He has been nice all week and I guess he did get help because he would have tried something."

"Well he won't bother you anymore." Sidney kisses my head and pulls me into a hug.

"Stay with me tonight." He whispers. I smile and nod.

"Gram, gramps I'm staying with Sid tonight." I say but have an asking tone.

"Alright. Go pack a bag." My grandpa says. I smile and walk up to my room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Small town summer love **

**chapter: six**

"Sidney look at that cat." I point to the cat roaming around his porch.

"It's been around here a couple days. I put some old bread out and it are it." We walk up to it and it rubs up against my leg. I lean down and pet it. It's just a kitten maybe 3 months old.

"She is so cute. She is probably bored. She has no one to play with." I frown and pick it up. I check and make sure she is a girl. I was right.

"Brimg her inside." I smile and we walk in the house. We walk to the kitchen and I sit at the island and pet her.

"She needs food babe." Sid says.

"I know. Want to run to the store? I would go by myself but I can't drive the boat."

"Yeah. Lets go. Just but her in the bathroom until we get back." He smiled and grabbed the keys. I put her in the bathroom and I jumped on Sid and wrapped my arms around him.

"Thank. You. Thank. You" I said in between kisses. He smiled and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Anything for you. You know I haven't had a serious girlfriend since high school. I mean there has been a couple girls who last not even a month. But you have stayed." He smiles and kisses me.

"Of course I'm gonna stay. I love you." I say. I realize what I said then covered my mouth.

"Im sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out. I'm really sorry your probably freaking out right now." He silenced me and pressed his lips to mine. I pulled apart and he was smiling.

"I love you too."

"You do?" I asked and he nodded his head.

"So my family is coming up and visiting like my extended family too. I was thinking we could have a cookout or something. You could invite the team and their families and some of the staff." I eventually met the whole team. They hall have came up and visited Sid.

"That's a good idea. They guys usually aren't busy around this time. So let me call them. When is it?" He asked.

"I was thinking Friday. My family is coming up Thursday."

"Alright I will call the guys."

* * *

"There she is." Geno said pulling me into a hug. Geno and me became friends right away when he came up to visit.

"Where is Jessica?" I asked. Jessica was Genos girlfriend who he brought when he came to visit.

"She broke up with me." He said and looked sad.

"But I came here to get my mind off of her. Maybe meet someone new. Got any hot cousins?" He winked and I pushed him.

"Well my family and the guys are at the house. You where the last to arrive. Lets go." I said. Sid came out of the bathroom of the shop and him and geno did a manly hug.

We got on the boat and drove to the house on the boat.

"I'm warning you about my aunt Linda. She is a bit perverted." I warned. She checked out all the guys.

We walked up the sidewalk and to the back of the house. Geno greeted everyone and I introduced him to my family. He grabbed some food like everyone else and sat down. I saw Sid standing back smiling. I walked over and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Every one is getting along great." I said. He nodded and smiled.

"Oh no." He said. I look at him and he pointed towards Geno. My aunt Linda was walking towards him.

"Maybe you should go save him." I said and he laughed. He shook his head no.

"Everyone else had to go through it." He laughed and I looked back over. My aunt was sittin on his lap. We walked over to hear what the where saying.

"Your a sexy young man." My aunt Linda says. Geno looks terrified but I know he won't be mean.

"Thank you." He says. She started rubbing her hands up and down his chest. Me and Sid laugh. We look away for a few seconds.

"WOAH. My hands are up here." Geno yelled and stood up. My aunt Linda wrapped her arms around his waist. He reached around to he hands and untangled her from him. Everyone was laughing that saw what happened. Geno walked away but Linda followed him. I caught up and stopped Linda.

"Aunt Linda. Leave geno alone. He is having a rough time." She nodded and walked away. I walked over to geno who was standing away from everyone. I put my hand on his back. He jumped and looked at me.

"Whats going on?" I ask.

"I miss Jessica. I was gonna ask her to marry me. But I woke up and she was gone. All of her stuff."

"She didn't leave a not or called or texted you?" I ask. He shook his head and I saw the few stray tears on his cheek. I pulled him into a hug.

"It will be alright geno. You need to get over her. Quite frankly I think you treated her really good then she never returned it. You need someone who is gonna love you for you and not your money."


	7. Chapter 7

**Small town summer love**

**chapter: seven**

"Geno and my cousin Ashleigh seem to be getting along great." I said to sidney. We were sitting out on the deck. I had my feet in his lap and he was rubbing my leg.

"Geno needs to forget about Jess. She was nice to me but she treated Geno like shit."

I was about to respond but we felt rain drops. We didnt mind a light sprinkle but then it down poured. We got up laughing and ran into the house. We were still laughing when we got in the house. Sid walked into the bathroom downstairs and grabbed two towels. After we dried ourselves off we went and changed. While we were changing it started lighting and thundering.

"I hate storms." I was cold after the rain and put on yoga pants and a light hoodie with a sports bra under it.

"Why?" Sid asked.

"They just lead me to think of all the damage they can cause and leave families homeless. I just hate them. Always have." I didn't like them for that reason but they scared me sometimes.

"Are you afraid of them?" Sid asked with a smirk. I raised my eyebrow and crossed my arms. He knew what I was getting to. I didn't want to admit it but the way he looked at me, he could get me to tell him anything.

"Yes. Sometimes they just freak me out." I shrugged my shoulders. Sidney laughed and I walked over and pushed him playfully.

"I'm sorry. Truth is I was so scared of storms when I was little. But now I love them."

"Well I hate them. And I'm laying down. Gonna join?" I climbed into his bed and snuggled under the covers. He climbed in and pulled me towards him. I then realized the big light was still on.

"Sidney the light." I looked at him and he groaned. He was about to get up but then everything shut off.

"Shit." He said. I reached up and felt for him. He was still sitting. It was about midnight so it was like pitch black in the room. I heard him open the drawer on the night stand. I heard him light a lighter and then he lit a candle on the night stand.

"Cuddling in bed in the candle light. Quit romantic mr. Crosby." I joked. He laughed and laid back down.

"What can I say?" He joked back. He pulled me back into hIm. I turned around and he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Didnt take you up as the spooning type." He whispered in my ear. I shivered at the breath on my ear. I pushed myself farther into his manhood. He groaned. And I could start to tell he was getting excited. I pushed myself farther in. he kissed my cheek and then starting kissing down my neck.

"Sid. I want you so bad." I breathed out. I could feel him smirk across my skin. He pulled me onto my back and hovered over me. He unzipped my hoody and threw it on the floor. He kissed my neck and started moving down. I wrapped my hands around his torso. He lifted my sports bra up and I lifted my arms. He also threw that on the floor.

"You are so beautiful." He kissed me and pulled my underwear and yoga pants down. He pulled his pants down. He placed himself at my enterance and slowly pushed in. He was the biggest I ever had so it was a bit painful but went away with a couple thrusts.

"You feel so good." He whispered and leaned down and sucked my breast. I moaned and he starting thrusting faster. He reached down and rubbed my centre. I was on the edge and so was he. A couple more thrust and we both let go. He laid his head in the crook of my neck as we tried to catch our breaths. There was a layer of sweat on our bodies. I rubbed his back and he slowly pulled out of me.

"You were so good." I said. He rolled over beside me and pulled me flush against his chest. I smiled and snuggled into him.

"You where amazing." He kissed my temple. I shivered a bit and he pulled the sheet over us. We laid listening to the rain fall against the house. We haven't heard thunder or have seen any lighting in a while so I decide to take a shower.

I took the sheet with me into the bathroom. I heard Sid whine when I pulled it off. I threw the sheet back out and turned the water on. I pulled the the lever and the shower turned on. I stepped in an close the curtain. I wash my hair and body and jump out. I'm still on cloud nine as I put on my robe. I tie the front then stand in front of the mirror. I look at myself and then I feel Sid wrap his arms around me.

"Hey." He said. I smiled and turned around in his arms. I kissed him and he smirked.

"Ready for round two?" He whispered in my ear the kissed it and down my neck.

"I just showered babe." I slight pushed him away and he frowned.

"Maybe later. I'm tired. You tired me out." I kissed his cheek and stepped into the bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8

**Small town summer love**

**chapter: eight**

"Well, well. If it isn't my whore of a daughter."

I was working at the shop while Sidney helped my grandma fix her garden. I clocked up at there was my mom.

"Hi mom." I tried to sound excited.

"I see you still choose to dress slutty." She looked over my outfit and I just shrugged.

"You know me mom. Always slutting it up everywhere I go." I gave her a fake smile and she just nodded her head.

"What do you want Carry?" I asked. She really hated it when I called her by her first name.

"I came to bring you home before you ended up pregnant. I read somewhere that Sidney Crosby NHL star was shacking up with you."

"You Don't need to check up on me. I'm 23 years old. Go back home to your perfect life." I pointed towards the door and then Sid walked in.

"Hey babe." He came over and kissed my cheek.

"Sid. I want you to meet my bitch of a mother. Carry." I pointed towards her. Sid stuck his hand out.

"Hi mrs. Sharp. Nice to meet you." Sid says. My mom just looks at his hand and rolls her eyes.

"I hope you know if you knock up my daughter she will ruin your career. She is a money hungry slut." She looks me in the eyes. What she says hurts and I usually don't let it get to me. But I have had enough. I feel the tears in my eyes.

"I think it's time for you to leave Mrs. Sharp." Sidney walked over and opened the shop door. She looked shocked and he just shrugged. She rolled her eyes and walked out. Sid came ove and wrapped his arms around me.

"Your mom is such a bitch." Sid said. I nodded and sobbed into his chest. He rubbed my back.

After my sobs stopped tears still came out. Sidney cupped my face in his hands and whipped the tears away.

"Dont cry baby. Your too beautiful to cry." He smiled and I laughed. He pulled my face to his and kissed my lips.

"Call Mel and George and tell them me are closing the shop. You are in definant need of your grandmas homemade pie." He interlocked our finger and pulle me towards the door. He grabbed the keys from my hoodie and locked up.

* * *

"How do you get your pie this good?" I asked my grandma. Her sidney and my grandpa cheered me up with pie and tea.

"It's a secret." She said.

"Well I have no clue what you do because when you sent m the recipe I tried to bake one and it tasted no where near as good." I slumped my shoulders and she shrugged.

"Want to go for a walk?" Sidney asked. I smile and nodded. We stood up and walked through my front door. He wrapped his arms around my shoulder and I put my arm around his waist.

"What is your life like back home?" He asked.

"You mean little old butler Pennsylvania?" I asked and he looked at me funny.

"You live in PA? And only like 30 minutes away from Pittsburgh?" He asked. I smiled and nodded my head yes.

"I have grown up looking up to the Pittsburgh penguins. I didn't have very many friends in school because so many at my school where into drugs or preppy or fake. I just didn't fit it. My best friend was my cousin who was homeschooled. He and I and my uncle where the ones who love hockey. I wasn't exactly smart in school either and I just went through it. Nothing to hard though. When my mom found out I wasn't going to college for 8 years to become a doctor like the rest of my family, well lets just say she was pissed." We walked through the local park and sat at a bench.

"She didn't understand that I had no interest in being a doctor. I get dizzy at the sight of blood. My dad wasn't as pissed but he wasn't happy I was attending college for something I wanted to do. I just wish they would except me for me." I shrugged my shoulders and laid my head on Sidney's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me into him.

"I have to go to pittsburgh for a few days. Just a few business meetings about the upcoming season. Want to come?" He asked. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Of course. I need to see the city I'm going to be moving to." I smirked and looked at him. He looked at me confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Sid. I love you and I don't want to be away from you. I decided I'm going to find my own place in Pittsburgh. Maybe rent a space and open up a gallery of my pictures."


	9. Chapter 9

**Small town summer love**

**chapter: nine**

"I like this apartment but I don't like the neighborhood lex." Sidney and me were standing in the empty apartment.

"I really like this one Sid. It's also the closest one to you." I wrapped my arms around his waist and we stood there. He put his hands on my shoulders and pushed me back a little bit and looked into my eyes.

"I know a place that's closer." He smirked and grabbed my hand. He pulled me out of the apartment and we hopped in his car. We drove to his house and pulled into his driveway.

"Sid. What are we doing?" I asked. He just smirked and hopped out. He came over and opened the door. He offered his hand and I gladly accepted. We walked up to the house and walked in.

"Here is your new home." He said. I looked at him and smiled.

"I love you lex and I want you to move in with me. I know we only have been dating a couple months but I don't want to be apart from you. And with my busy schedule we probably won't see much of each other if you didn't live with me." He cupped my face in his hands stared into my eyes.

"Of course I will move in with you. I love you too by the way." I smiled and he leaned down and kissed me. Then pulled me into a hug.

* * *

Now that I'm moved into Sid place in Pittsburgh our relationship had grown. I really do love him and I could picture myself spending the rest of my life with him.

Its been a month since he asked me to move in with him. I love Pittsburgh and I'm working on opening my own photo gallery. Sid loved it and even let me take some pictures of him to put up for people to buy.

I was currently sitting at our computer editing some pictures. Sid was at practice and wouldn't be home for awhile. I was listening to pandora radio quietly when I heard a commotion from downstairs. I Immediatly got nervouse. Sid shouldn't be home yet. I open the closet and grab one of Sids gold clubs. I stepped out of the room and heard a crash like glass breaking. I rushed downstairs and into the kitchen. Nothing there then to te dining room where pictures were off the wall and one out of three windows. Also a couple of the chairs were tipped over.

I dropped the golf club, grabbed my Keys off the counter and rushed out to my car. I peeled out of the driveway and sped to the arena. I rushed in and Sid was on the bench for this play. I walked over behind the bench and knocked on the glass. Sid turned aroun and looked at me. He smiled and waved I motioned for him to come back here but he mouthed he couldn't. i mouthed back that it is important. He nodded and told coach coach nodded. He was walked to the stairs and up to where I was standing.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Someone broke in." I said. He looked shocked.

"Weren't you home though?" He was rubbing up and down my arm.

"Yeah but I was upstairs in our room editing some pictures and I heard a crash. So I went downstairs and there was picture off the wall broken window and some chairs knocked over." I felt a tear run down my cheek and Sid reach up and wipe it away.

"Did you see anybody?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Lets call the police." He said. He walked back to Coach and told him what w happened. Coach let him leave. We went to the locker room where so changed. We drove to the house and packed a bag. I was too scared to stay there so we were going to stay in a hotel.

We made it to the hotel and settled in. I was laying in bed watching a lifetime movie while Sid took a shower. We told the police and they were gonna check the house for any evidence. I wears freaked out and just wanted to cuddle with Sid But he was taking forever in the bathroom.

Finally he came out with a pair of pajama pants on. No shirt and his hair was still dripping.

"Took long enough." I joked.

"Did you need in there? I'm sorry. It's open now." He said I just laughed and shook my head.

"I don't need in the I just wanted to cuddle with you. I'm still kind of freaked out and I love the feeling of your strong arms around me." I said. He smiled and crawled into bed. He pulled me really close into his chest and wrapped his arms around me. My face was pressed to his neck and I inhale his scent. He smelled so good. I placed a kiss there then leaned back and pushed my lips to his.

"You smell nice." I whispered and I felt his body shake from a laugh.

"Thanks. That's usually what happens when you shower." He teased. I scoffed.

"I mean you smell good like all the time. You just have a certain smell and I never get sick of it." I snuggled back into his chest.

""Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded.

"Im a little freaked out still but I will be fine." I shrugged.

"We can stay here as long as needed. Plus we have some privacy and won't have to worry about one of the boys barging into the house." He kissed the top of my head. We didnt exchange words and I felt his breathing steady out. I knew he fell asleep and I soon joined.


	10. Chapter 10

**Small town summer love**

**chapter: ten**

"Why weren't you guys at the house?" Jordan questioned. We were out at lunch.

"We had to go to the store." Sid covered up. No one knew about the Break in or that me and Sid have been staying at a hotel the past couple days.

"Oh. Well we should hang out after. Heather is visiting family this week an I'm all alone." Jordan suggested.

"I can't I have a meeting with the people who I bought my gallery from. But you can go if you want Sid." I said. He smiled but shook his head no.

"Since there is a game tonight I need to get my pre game nap in. Sorry Gronk." Sid said. Jordan just shrugged his shoulders.

"It's cool. No one ever wants to hang out with me." He faked being sad and I just shoved his shoulder.

"Well lunch is on me and Sid and I need to go grab something from the house for my meeting so Sid lets go." I really didnt have a meeting but I was feeling very horny all of a sudden and I really wanted sidney alone. In our hotel room. Jordan nodded and left the restaurant. Sid looked at me and smirked.

"You don't have a meeting." He said and I smiled back.

"I know. I wanted some alone time with you. Preferably with no clothing." I wink and stand up to go pay. Sid follows and snatches the bill out of my hand.

"I will pay missy." He said.

We left the restauraunt and drove to the hotel. And soon as we stepped in I had Sid up against the door kissing him fiercly.

"Lex. Slow down. We have time." He whispered and I shook my head no.

"I have been horny all afternoon and that lunch took way longer than it should have. Now take me to the bed so we can make love." I kiss his and he lifts me up. I wrap my legs around him and he walks over to the bed. He lays me down then removes his shirt. He hovered over me and kissed my lips. He slipped his hands under my shirt and teased along the line of my bra.

"No teasing Mr. Crosby. It's not nice." I say. He smirks and continues to tease. I reach inside his shorts and grab his length I can feel how turned on he is. I start stroking and I feel him moan against my neck. He lifts my shirt up and I sit up to remove it the whole way. He reaches behind and unclips my bra. He takes a breast in his mouth and plays with the other one with his hand. I moan and continue to stroke his hard cock.

"God sidney. You make me so wet." I say and grab his hand and guide it towards my shorts. He unbuttons them and pulls them down. I pull my hand out of his shorts and he groans. I smirk.

He pulls my wet panties down and throws them on the floor. He hovers over me and kisses my lips, then cheek, then my week spot, and down my body. He reached my thighs and gives featherlight kisses everywhere but my sensitive spot.

"Please sidney." I beg. And he obliged. He stroked his tongue over my clit. I moan and tangle my fingers in his hair. He puts his whole mouth over my clit and fastly flicks his tongue. I can feel myself coming undone but the he stops. I look at him and he smirks.

"What?" He asks.

"Why the hell Did you stop? I was so close." I whine. He pulls his shorts down along with his boxers. I lean up and grab his hand pulling him to me. He laughs.

"Eager much." He says and I nod. I lean up and kiss his neck. Sucking on one spot.

"Your gonna leave a mark." He whispers.

"I don't care. Now everyone will know your mine." I reach down and grab his cock. I place him at my entrance and he pushes in. I dig my fingernails into his shoulder and he slowly starts to move.

"Why are you going so damn slow?" I ask. And he speeds up. I moan and reach my hands around his torso gripping his back. He goes faster and I moan.

"God sidney... Sid." I pant and feel a sheet of sweat on our bodies. I moan really loud and can feel myself on the edge. He thrusts faster into me and I hear him groan. I know we are both close. He reaches down and rubs my sensitive spot and I come undone. I grip his back really hard and I lay there riding out my organs and he thrust a few more hard ones and spills his load inside me.

"God Sid." I kiss him and he stays inside me and still hovers. He smiles and looks into my eyes.

"You have the most gorgeous brown eyes I have ever seen." I say barely about a whisper. He laughs and pulls out of me. I lays down beside me and pulls me close. We don't say anything just lay together. I didnt notice it till now but it was freezing in the room. I shiver and he jumps under the blanket and pulls me under.

"You should have told me you were cold." He says and pulls my back flush against his chest.

"I didn't notice before. We were kind of busy." I say and I feel him laugh against me.

"We should probably tell people we haven't been staying at the house. They are gonna know because we haven't asked for anyone to come over and usually you do after practice." I say and he shrugged his shoulders.

"But there is always a chance someone will walk in on us. Remember our little fun in the kitchen last weekend?"He leans over an kisses my cheek.

"Can I tell you something?" I asked.

"Of course baby." He replies.

"Im kind of freaked out to go back to the house. What if it happens again? What if someone wants to hurt me and you aren't home? I'm not a big girl it would be hard for me."

"I already bought a top notch security system. Truth is I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if something like that happened again and you got hurt. So I made sure to get the best and no one will get in unless we want them to. I promise. I love you Lex."

I turn and kiss him. "I love you too Sidney."


	11. Chapter 11

**Small town summer love**

**chapter: eleven **

_One year later_

Do you ever have that feeling that something good is gonna happen? Well that how I feel. Sid is returning from his one week road trip and said he had a surprise for me. I have a surprise for him too. I feel excited about it but I'm not exactly sure how he is gonna feel since we aren't married. I have already grown to love the little tiny life inside of me. I just hope Sid will feel the same way.

Right now I'm looking up cute baby names. Right now I could care less if it was a boy or girl I just want it healthy. I decide to quit looking incase Sid comes home. I exit out and turn on pandora. I go lay on the bed and rest. I heard the door crack but don't open my eyes. I feel him crawl into bed next to me. He leaned over and kissed my cheek. I smiled and opened my eyes.

"Hi baby." He says. I throw my arms around his neck.

"I missed you so much. I'm so glad your home." I say, he smiles and nods.

"I have something to tell you. I don't know how your going to feel though." I say.

"Let me do mine." He grabs my hand and stands up. He pulls me out of the room and down to the dining room. There is a table with food and two candles.

"How did you do this? I have Been home all day." I question.

"I had help with the food but I can be pretty quiet when I want to be." He pulls the chair out and I sit down. He sits across from me.

We eat and make little conversations. When we are finished I lean back and say, "That was good. I'm full." I say and Sid laughs.

"I hope you aren't too full to answer my question." He smirks and stands up. I look at him questioningly. He grabs my hand and pulls me to a standing position. He leans in and kisses me.

"You know I love you right?" He asks an I nod My head yes.

"Well I hope you love me just as much because..." He trails and the gets down on one knee. My hand comes up to my mouth and I instantly feel my eyes water.

"I want you to do me the honor of marrying me. I love you so much and can't picture my life without you. I know we have had some ups and downs this past year with my concussion, but you know that I have never stopped loving you I was just in a rough place. I love you Alexis Rose Sharp and you would make me the happiest guy in the world by marrying me. So what do you say? Make my world whole?" He pulls a ring out of his pocket and lays it at the tip of my finger. I can't for words so I nod my head Yes really fast. He sighs a sigh of relief then slips in on my finger. I pull him up into a kiss.

"Now what is your surprise? I'm sure it can't be better than mind." He smirks.

I pull him into the living room to the couch. He looks at me. I grab his hands.

"I don't know how you are going to feel about this. I'm happy I just hope you are too." He looks at me weird. I reach beside the couch and pull up a box of diapers. He looks at me then realized what I mean.

"Your pregnant?" He asks an looks at me. I nod my head slowly because I'm afraid of his reaction. He gets a huge grin on his face and pulls me into him. He kisses my cheek.

"Your not mad?" I ask shocked.

"Why would I be mad? I'm marrying the best girl alive an she is having my baby. I couldn't be happier. God I love you." He cupped my face and pulled me into a kiss. I had tears in my eyes.

"Why are you crying?" He asks.

"They are happy tears.. I couldn't be happier either. I love you." I sat as he pulls me in to another kiss. We stay for a couple seconds then pull apart. Sidney looks into my eyes.

"We are having a baby." He says and smiles and I nod.

"We are also getting married." I say and then he nods and smiles. I feel like I'm on cloud nine and I couldn't be any happier.

Sid leans back and wraps his arm around my shoulder pulling me back and cuddling into me.

"Do you want a boy or girl?" I aks Him.

"A boy."

"You just want a boy to teach hockey to." I say and nudge him with my shoulder.

"No. That would be nice. But if we have a girl, when she is a teenager if she is anything like her gorgeous mother I will be fighting boys off left and right."

"Oh c'mon. You don't want a little girl who you get to spoil and protect. I can already see it now. You spoiling her and giving her pretty much anything she wants."

"I want a boy." He says flatly.

"How about a boy now and a girl later so she has a big strong sexy daddy and a big older brother to protect her?" I ask and he just shakes his head and laughs.

"Sexy dad eh?" He smirks and I nod. He lays me down on the couch and hovers over me. He leans down and kisses me. I Immediatly wrap my hands around his neck. He slips his hands under my shirt. He was just about to lift it off when we heard the door open and close. Sid groans and sits up. I laugh and straighten my shirt. I fall back under his arm.


	12. Chapter 12

**Small town summer love**

**chapter: twelve**

(Sid's POV)

"Congrats captain. Your getting married and going to be a dad." Pascal Dupuis patted my shoulder then squeezed it.

"Im excited but nervous. I'm more nervous about being a dad. I mean what if I do something wrong and my kids turn out bad or something." Pascal just laughs and shakes his head.

"Believe me you will be fine. I was nervous too. But it is the best feeling in the world to know that when something is wrong or they get hurt you will be there for them and your the one to make it better. It is the best thing in the world. Trust me Crosby, your going to be fine." He reassured. I smiled and finished getting dressed. We had morning skate before our game tonight. Lexie was coming an they are going to announce the engagement but not the baby. We are keeping that on the down low.

* * *

(Lexies POV)

"Sid, I'm nervous." I say as he walks me to my seat before the game.

"Stop stressing. It isn't healthy for the baby. And people know we are together and that we have been for awhile. Announcing an engagement shouldn't be a surprise." He leaned down and kissed the top of my head. He always knew how to make it better.

"What if they don't like me? You do realize 95 percent of your fan base is teenage girls Who think that you should be with them." I tease. He shakes his head and laughs.

"Babe. You know my fans love you and always say great things about you. It will be fine and I don't want to be with anyone but you babe." He kisses my cheek and I sit down in my seat. Consol is empty besides the guys cleaning. He sits beside me.

"I can't get over the fact that you are gonna be my wife and baby momma. I'm trying so hard to keep my hands off of you. But I'm having trouble." Sid says and pulls me closer. He kisses my cheek and down my neck.

"Sid. There is people here." I say and try to push him away but he doesn't aloe. This reminds me of the fight we had...

_Flashback_

"Sidney your drunk and I'm not having sex with you while your drunk." I shove him off me and crawl out of bed. They just won the first round of the playoffs and he went to celebrate with the guys while I went home to rest.

"C'mon baby. You know you want me." He slurrs and he kisses me sloppily.

"Yes but not when your drunk." I shove him on the bed and he looks mad.

"What the hell lex? Any other time your easy." He says and I look at him shocked. He just stares back.

"That hurt. But I know your drunk. Get your head out your ass crosby and show me some respect or else I wont be around to be so 'easy'" I put air quotations around easy.

"Your being dramatic lexie." He rolls his eyes and crawls in bed. I feel the tears till down my eyes and leave the bedroom. I walk downstairs into the kitchen and get a glass of water. I sit at the island and put my head in my hands. This is the first time he has ever been like this.

I must have cried myself to sleep at the island because when I wake up Sid is taking an aspirin standing at the counter.

"You didn't come back to bed last night." He says without turning around.

"I didn't want to sleep in the same bed as you." I say an he sighs.

"What the hell lex? I just wanted to come home and enjoy my sexy girlfriend. But you were being difficult." He turns around, crosses his arms and leans on the counter.

I scoff and shake my head. "You were drunk. And I didn't want to sleep with you while you were drunk. Then you called me easy. That's what hurt me the most. If you think I'm easy then I don't know how this is gonna work." I say and feel the tears in my eyes again.

"I called you easy?" He asks and I nod. He obviously doesn't remember that.

"I don't remember me saying that I just remember you saying no and then you not coming back to bed." He walks over and wipes away my tears. I lean into his hand and let more fall.

"You called me easy and dramatic Sid. That is the worst thing I have ever heard come out of your mouth." I pull away and stand up. I walk up to our room and into the bathroom. I brush my hair an pull it into a ponytail. I go into our bedroom and find a pair of yoga shorts and one of Sids T-shirts. I make the bed and lay on top of the comforter I just lay there with tears streaming down my cheek.

About 10 minutes later I hear Sid come in the room. I pretend like I'm sleeping but he knows I'm not.

"Your not sleeping lex. And I'm sorry for what I said. I was drunk and I'm an asshole. Your not easy. And I love you."

I sighed and pulled him into me.

"Don't get drunk again because your a dick when you are." I say and he laughs. He lean down and kisses me. I smile against his lips. We pull apart and I snuggle into him.

_End of flashback_

"What are you thinking about babe?" He asks as he rubs up and down my thigh.

"That fight we had when you came home drunk." I look at him an his face falls

"Im not proud of that."

"I know Sid. But we haven't fought since. And you have never been like that again and I love you." I lean up and kiss him. The someone interrupted

"Get a room." I hear and I turn around. I squeal and run to the guys standing there.

"Uncle Joey." I wrap my arms around his neck and he spins me around.

"How ya doing kiddo?" He asks and I just look at my stomach and my engagement ring and smile.

"Pretty damn good." I hold my han up and show him my ring. His eyes nearly pop out of his head.

"Your engaged?" He inspects the ring and looks at me am I smile and nod.

"There's also something else. But you have to keep it a secret. You can't even tell Brandon. I know he's my cousin an we are close but no one, an I mean no one can find out uncle Joey."

"I promise to keep it a secret princess."

"I'm pregnant." I look down at my stomach then look up to Joey and he has tears in his eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

**Small town summer love **

**chapter: thirteen**

"So your the guy who got my niece pregnant and is marrying her." Joey says and he sticks his hand out for sid to shake. Sid looks terrified. He knows Joey is like a father to me

"Just so you know sir I had the plan to marry her before she told me she was pregnant." Sid shakes his hand.

"Im just kidding, son. I can tell lex is very happy and she is in love. I remember one time in high school she was gonna go to prom with this guy who she had a crush on forever. Well she wanted me to do what fathers do because she isn't close with her parents. Well she got ready for prom and the ass hole stood her up. She was so heartbroken she didnt come out of her room for two days. I told her that one day she will find a guy who will treat her right and love her unconditionally. An I can see that your that guy sidney." joey pats sids shoulder and I have tears in my eyes. Being pregnant makes me emotional.

"Uncle Joey. You can go back to the house. I'm staying for the game." I say and him and Sid laugh.

"Im staying for the game pumpkin. Sid called me and asked me to come." Joey says. I look at sidney and jump in his arms and kiss him.

"How?"

"C'mon lex. You had his number in your address book. Easiest thing to find." We all laugh.

"Well I need to start getting changed and stretched and have my 5 o'clock PB&J sandwich. I laugh and shake my head. Him and his superstitions. I walk over and wrap my arms around his neck. Joey busied himself with his phone to give us some privacy. I leaned up and kissed him. It wasn't just a peck. It was a passionate kiss.

"I gotta go babe." Sid says as he pulls away. His gives me one last peck and then walks down the stairs.

"God lex, you seem so happy." Joey said as he sat down and I followed.

"I am uncle Joey. Sid treats me like gold." I smile am place my hand on my stomach.

"That boy would walk on hot broken glass in a desert full of hot sand for you. They way he looks at you. That's how your grandpa looks at your grandma. Like your the only girl in the world." Joey smiled and looked at me. I knew I had a shit eating grin on my face.

"Well that's exactly how he treats me. He's loyal and caring. I know you probably hoped we would wait till we are married. But it just happened and I'm happy. And I guess it was meant to happen now. So I am absolutely okay with that. Sidney is too. I'm just worried about the media. They are going to have a field day with this. They are gonna think we are getting married because he knocked me up. Which is so far from the truth because he proposed before I told him I was pregnant." I run my hands through my hair.

"Screw what they think. And if they talk bad about my baby girl and her fiancé then they will have to put up with me." He nudges my shoulder and I laugh. He always knows how to make everything better.

* * *

The game was good. Sid had a goal and three assists. The team won 4-0 flower having a shutout. Joey drove to his hotel. He insisted on staying in a hotel. Me him and Sid were going to meet up for dinner later.

I was walking into the locker room after everyone was showered an only a couple guys were left. Sid had one foot up on the bench tying his shoe. I walk up and whisper in his ear, "Nice ass superstar." He looks over and just laughs. He finishes and stands up straight. He puts his hand on my waist and pulls me into him. He leans down and kisses me.

"Good game. You never seize to amaze me baby."

"What do I get for doing so good?" He smirks. I pay his cheek and step out of his grip.

"Well for now dinner with Joey and after. Well that's a surprise." I smirk back. He smiled and grabs his bag. He shakes some of the guys hands and congratulated flower on his shutout. He interlocks our fingers and we walk out of the locker room.

"Dinner with Joey is gonna go slow." Sidney said as we got in his range rover.

"Why do you say that baby?" I ask.

"I wanna know what my prize is. After dinner."

"It's probably not what your thinking Sid."

"Im thinking its sexy lingerie. But I'm just thinking and hoping its that."

"It's not. I'm sorry baby but with my baby bump I look terrible in everything." I rested my hand on his knee and he smiled. He glanced at me the. The road.

"You have a bump?" He asked. I nodded and smiled.

"I didn't know that. When did you realize?"

"While you were on the road a couple days ago. I figured you would have figured it out."

"Let me see." He says. I just laugh.

"Sidney your driving. Maybe when we get to the restaurant. But I don't want people to get suspicious so how about when we get home and I give you your surpise." I leaned over and kissed his cheek. He smiled and grabbed my hand, interlocking our fingers.

* * *

"Well thank you for dinner sidney. Good to officially my baby girls Prince Charming but I need to get back to the hotel and get some rest." Joey stood up as well as me and sidney. Sidney and Joey shook hands. Joey walked over and hugged me then kissed my forehead.

"Come over for lunch. I will text you directions." He nodded and left.

Me and Sid drove home. When we got in the door I made him close his eyes. I helped him walk up the stairs.

"What is the surprise?" He whined.

"Sidney. Stop whining. And why would I tell you now? We are almost there." Once we got to the door I opened it. I switche on the light. I told him to open his eyes. He opened and his mouth dropped. I had Vero and some of the girls decorate the nursery it was winter classic colors and penguins theme.

"Baby. This is amazing."


	14. Chapter 14

**Small town summer love **

**chapter: fourteen**

"Sidney. I'm so fat." I whined. We had some team dinner to attend tonight and all my dresses made me look huge.

I stood in front of the body length mirror. I put a shull over it and it made me look worse. I slumped my shoulders and stood there. Sidney came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me resting his hands on my fast growing belly.

"Your only 4 months along babe. You have awhile. Plus that means our little baby is groaning which is a very good thing. You look beautiful. You got the whole pregnancy glow going on. Your gorgeous. Wear this dress." He patted my belly and kissed my cheek.

* * *

The team dinner was going good so far. No one accused us of getting married because I'm pregnant. Not even the press. I know a lot of people thought it but a lot of people also knew how in love we were. Which is true. I love sidney so much that my heart aches sometimes at the thought of me being married and starting a family with him.

I was sitting at the bar drinking my water when I felt a hand on my back I look up and see its Matt Cooke. Me and cookie have always been good friends.

"Hey cookie." I smile and he smiled back.

"How are ya feeling lex? I know when Michelle was pregnant she was really insecure. But truthfully I couldn't keep my hands off of her. Ah had the whole pregnancy glow thing going to. Which I can see you have."

"It's hard to feel pretty but with a guy like sidney it makes it easier. He tells me I'm beautiful all the time which worries me that I look bad."

"You look gorgeous. Now I'm gonna go find my kids before they break something. If I see Sid I'm gonna tell him some guy is hitting on you and he better get over here." He smirked and kissed my cheek I just laughed.

About ten minutes later I feel Sid wrap his arms around my waist.

"Where is the guy who was hitting on you?" He asked.

"There was no guy. Cookie was just messing around. He said he was gonna send you my way. I'm glad he did. I'm bored." I slouch my shoulders. Sid sits down but keeps his hand on my leg.

"Sorry I left you. Ray and Dan wanted me go meet someone. I was trying to find you but we were on the other side of the bar. Sorry baby. Do you wanna leave? Your probably exhausted." he reached over and rubbed my back.

"Im tired but if you want to stay we can. My feet just hurt and I'm hungry and I'm cold." Pregnancy hormones were crazy but Sid put up with them. Even if I was being a complete bitch.

"Why didn't you tell me you were cold?" He frowns, takes his suit jacket off and wraps it around my shoulders. I breathe in his scent and smile.

"Lets go. When we get home ill make you whatever you want and give you a foot massage. How does that sound?" He stands up offers his hand and helps me up.

"That sound like heaven. Thanks baby."

* * *

When we got home he made me what I wante which was pizza with strawberries and ketchup. He left some plain in case I wanted something else on it later. He seriously was the sweetest guy ever. While I was eatin he gave me a foot massage.

"Your the sweetest guy ever." I ran my hands through his hair but felt something in my belly.

"Oh wow." I grabbed my stomach. Sid looked worried.

"Baby what's wrong?" He got up and at beside me. I looked at him and smiled.

"The baby is kicking." I put my hand to the side where it was and smiled. I grabbed Sidney's hand and put it there. The baby kicked again. He smiled and leaned over and kissed me.

* * *

"I think it's gonna be a boy." Jordan said. I just rolled my eyes. The guys were making bets on weather they were to expect another crosby in the league someday or a girl crosby.

"Me think girl." Geno said.

"Nah a boy." Max talbot said.

"Who cares." Sid said. "As long as my baby and my other baby are healthy then I don't care. I mean it would be nice to not have to fight off horny teenage dudes if we have a girl when she's older."

"C'mon Sid. Twins." Cookie said and smirked I shot him a glare.

"Im already big enough I don't need two babbies growing in me." Everyone laughed.

When they settled down Pascal Dupuis looked at sid.

"I remember when you first came to this team. You were 18. Barely an adult yet and yet you had all this pressure to make this team good again. But you accepted it. Became captain at 19. I don't know how you did it all Sid but you sure did a hell of a job. Now your getting married and having a baby. Sid the Kid is growing up." Pascal said.

"you picked a hall of a girl too. You hurt her and we hurt you." Geno said. I smiled and hugged him As much as I could with my 9 month sized belly. I'm getting close to my due date. A couple days. Sid has everything ready. The guys have been coming over alot When Sid isn't home to be here invade anything happens.

I waddled back to the kitchen to get drinks. I was putting glasses in the sink when I felt arms around my waist.

"When is he gonna come out?" Sidney whinned I just laughed.

"He? And soon. I hope." Sid backs up and leans against the island.

"Babe what did you spill?" Sidney asked. I felt something on my led and look down.

"Sidney.I didn't spill anything my water broke."


	15. Chapter 15

**Small town summer love**

**chapter: fifteen **

_**flashback**_

_"you sure this is okay?" Sidney asked. I nodded and smiled. We were getting married but not in front of everyone. A marriage license then a little ceremony just the two of us._

_I am 5 month pregnant but sidney says I look more beautiful than I ever have. We had the ceremony. It was cute. The pastor was nice. Now we had to just sign our names._

_"Please signs here Mr. Crosby. And Mrs. Crosby here." The secretary pointed to two lines. Sid signed first and I kissed his cheek. I signed and he cupped my face in his hands and pulled me into a kiss._

_"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Crosby. Your officially married."_

_End flashback_

"congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Crosby it's a girl." The doctor said. I had just gone through 12 hours of labor and 1 hour of pushing to bring our beautiful baby girl into this world. I looked at sidney and he had tears in his eyes. He cut the cord and watched as they cleaned our baby off. For a girl we decided on Olivia Grace Taylor Crosby. Grace was my aunts name and Taylor is Olivia's aunts name. Sidney's sister.

"What's the name of this baby?" The doctor asked as he stamped her feet prints and hand prints for her birth certificate. Sidney told them the name.

"Would you like to hold your daughter?" The nurse asked. Me and sidney smiled and nodded. She wrapped her up and put the hat every baby gets on. Sidney slides in bed with me and the nurse hands me Olivia.

"God she is so beautiful." Sidney said barely above a whisper.

"We made that. I love her so much." I felt a tear slide down my face. I can't express how I'm feeling. I'm married and have a beautiful newborn daughter. I seriously couldn't be happier.

* * *

We could bring Olivia home today. We were in the hospital for two days. Me and Sidney were nervous to say the least but his parents were coming down for the first couple of weeks to help.

Sidney pulled into the driveway and got out. He opened my door and helped me out. He leaned in and kissed my lips. I smiled and stepped around him so he could get Olivia out. We walked up the porch and into the house.

"SURPRISE!" The whole team and their wives yelled as quietly as possible so they didnt wake Olivia. I smiled and looked at sidney. He smiled too.

"What is this?" I asked. Matt Cooke came up and hugged me.

"We wanted to welcome home our captain and his two beautiful girls." He kissed my cheek and stepped behind me to see Olivia again. The guys and alot of staff members close to Sidney stopped by the hospital to meet the captains new addition. But the guys liked her alot.

"Thanks guys this means alot." Sidney says setting Olivia in her car seat on the chair we bought for her carseat.

"Seriously guys this means..." I was about to say this means alot but Olivia started crying. I smiled and picked her up. I rocked her back and forth but she wouldn't stop. I excused myself and walked up to her nursery. I smiled at the theme. I set her down on the changing table. I heard sidney walk in.

"You didn't have to leave the party." I say. He chuckles and grabs a diaper.

"No way I'm missing the first diaper change at home." He walks over with the wipes. I unbutton her onsie and take her diaper off. I throw it in the garbage in the can attached to the changing table. I wipe her off and Sid puts the new diaper on her.

"Her onsie is wet." He says. I nod and walk over to her dresseR. I grab the Crosby onsie and a pair of sweats. I take the dirty onsie and throw it in the hamper. Sid grabs the clothes and dresses her. I smile at him. He picks her up. Up and lays her head on his shoulder. This sight makes me so incredibly happy.

"I love you." I stand on my tippy toes and kiss him then Olivia. I have everything I want right here.

"We need to go back. Everyone wants to see Olivia." I nod towards the door.

"No. Your tired and need rest in our bed. I will go kick everyone out and they can say goodbye to Olivia. Go lay down. I will be in soon." He kisses my head and walk downstairs. I go change into one of his button downs.

Im laying in bed waiting for sidney. I hear the nursery door room close then our bedroom door open. I hear him undress and I feel him crawl in bed.

"Baby. Are you still awake?" He asks. I was laying on my side and he was rubbing my arm.

"Yes I'm still awake. I was waiting for you." I look back and he's smiling. He continues to rub up my arms then he runs my side and down my bare leg.

"God baby, you are so sexy." He kisses my cheek and down my neck. I moan and reach around and run my hands through his hair.

"Mmm sidney we have to wait three weeks so I can heal." I say. He stops kissing and groans.

"I have a feeling there is gonna be a lot of cold showers being taken" He lays on his back. I roll over and lay my arm across his chest.

"Im sorry baby. As soon as they say I am healed we will have your parents watch Olivia for a couple hours." I kiss his bare shoulder.

"They should be getting here around 6 tonight." He says and I nod. He wraps his arm around me am pulls me in close. He gives me a quick peck on the lips and we try to get some sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Small town summer love**

**chapter: sixteen**

"Why won't she stop crying?" Olivia keeps crying and nothing will stop. Sidney was on a three day road trip and his parents left. I felt a hand on my shoulder and instantly knew Sidney was home. He took Olivia out of my arms and she settled down.

"How did you do that?" I ask and he smiles and shrugs. He kisses Olivia's head then mine.

"I missed my girls." He said rocking Liv(Olivia) back and forth.

"Well Olivia must have missed you too because she has been crying alot and I have got hardly any sleep and I'm about to go insane."

"I'm sorry lex. Why don't you travel with us for awhile till she starts sleeping through the night or she calms down. I missed you so much I would look at my phone every ten minutes to see my beautiful girls." I smiled and stood up and wrapped my arms around him and Olivia.

"We missed you a lot too. I just couldn't get her to stop. Maybe we will come on a few road trips. I just don't want Olivia to be used to staying in a hotel when she gets older. I know she's only two weeks old but still."

"C'mon. I have a stretch of home games but then have a game in Toronto then have a couple days. We could go visit our families. Mel called me and said she missed us and wants to meet her great grand baby." I smiled and nodded.

"That sounds perfect. I love you." I kiss Olivia.

"Now that daddy is home your gonna be good right?" She just made little baby noises.

"I'm gonna take Olivia swimming. It's still hot out. Join us if you want." He kissed my forehead and walke up the stairs. I walked up the stairs and into our room. I looked through my bathing suit drawer and sighed. All bikinis. I lost a little baby weight but barely noticeable. I sit on the floor and put my head in my hands.

"Babe what's wrong?" I hear Sid come in. I look up and he is very shirtless with our beautiful baby girl. I smile and stand up.

"I only have bikinis." I wipe the lone tears that run down my face.

"So what?"

"Sidney I still have this baby weight. I can't wear a bikini. I don't want you to see me like this." I look at him and he just laughs.

"Baby I saw you naked at nine months pregnant. You looked gorgeous at nine month pregnant and you do now. Throw on your sexiest bikini and meet me and Liv in the pool." He kissed me and walked out. I slipped my clothes off and Sidney's favorite bikinI on an walked outside. Olivia was laying on the baby raft we bought. I walked out and into the water.

"See you look just as sexy." He wrapped his arm around me and held onto the raft and spun it back and forth gently.

"Duper wants to babysit Olivia so we can go out." Sid said. I looked at him and laughed.

"We've only had her for two weeks. It's not a big deal I just wish you were home more often." I sigh and lay my head on his shoulder.

"Im sorry baby. I'm so sorry. God you don't deserve this. You deserve someone who will be home."

"Sidney what are you talking about? I understand that this is your job and I'm okay with that. If I wasn't I wouldn't have agreed to marry and have kids with you." I lifted my hand and rested it on his cheek. He was staring at Olivia with so much hurt in his eyes.

"Look Olivia loves you and I love you so who cares about all that other stuff. At the end of the day it you, me and Olivia. One little happy family."

"What if I miss everything? I don't want Olivia to grow up and have me not being around be a normal thing. I talked to my dad." He looked at me and I scoffed.

"What did he say? Same thing a me?" I cross my arms.

"Actually no. He didnt really say anything except that I got myself into this lifestyle and I would have to live with it. Except I don't want to live with it Lex. I want to be home all the time with you and our beautiful daughter."

"Oh Sidney. If it weren't for you I wouldn't be able to support this family. I don't even have to work. I don't make enough doing photography to support a family. I know it's gonna be hard but we will be okay. I love you. Now stop worrying. You aren't gonna miss anything."


	17. Chapter 17

**Small town summer love**

**chapter: seventeen**

"Are you healed? Because if I have to go another day without making love to my beautiful wife I might just go mentally and physically insane." Sidney said through the phone. He was on a three day road trip to Boston. We had to wait to have sex so I could heal.

I heard in the background some of the guys groaning. They hated when we talked about it. I also heard a few guys rip on him about it.

"Im pretty much healed and I asked if I could masturbate and he said I should probably wait but I would be fine when you get home in three days."

"Uhhh. We can't even have phone sex." I heard the smirk and heard the guys really groan. I heard Cookie say,"Ew. We don't need to know about the captain sex life. Or his lack of it this past month."

"Hey, I will have you know I am being satisfied just fine." Sidney said. I felt my mouth drop.

"Sidney! They don't need to know that." I laughed and could feel my face getting hot. Sidney did his girly giggle and I could hear the guys making fun of him for it.

"How's my baby girl?" Sidney asked once everyone was calmed down.

"She misses her daddy but she's getting better when your gone. That second week I didn't know if she was ever gonna stop crying. But she only cries when she needs or wants something. I think she recognizes your smell."

"Really? What makes you say that." I could hear the love and smile in his voice.

"The other day I had your hoodie on since its been getting cold out. Well I just fed her, burped her and change her. I set her in the bassinet and she started wailing. Like full out screaming. I picked raddled her and she wouldn't stop so I laid her head up on my shoulder and she snuggled her nose against the hood and instantly stopped crying. It's like you were actually here."

"That's the cutest thing I have ever heard. I miss you guys so much and I wish this was the last day." He groaned.

"I know baby. But you have a game to win. Win it for me and Liv."

"Okay. Well we gotta hit the ice I will text you when we are finished."

"Goodbye Sidney. We love you." I smiled and made a missy noise.

"I love you too. Goodbye lex." I ended the call and put my phone on the night stand. I crawled under the covers and laid on Sidney's side of the bed. I felt myself drift to sleep.

I woke up at 2:45 but Liv wasn't crying. I got up and slipped one of Sidney's hoodies over my tank top and underwear. I walked into Olivia's nursery and about had a heart attack.

"Sidney. What are you doing home?" I walke over and he was rocking Olivia.

"There was a major shooting in a bar. 25 people killed and at least 15 injured. As soon as we heard the news we hopped on our private jet and came home." He looked at me and he had worry in his eyes.

"Baby. What's wrong?" I rub his back and I see a tear slip down his cheek. I reach up and wipe it away.

"I just was thinking what if I ever lose you or Olivia. I don't know how I would live. I feel like I'm taking you for granted." He laid a now sleeping Olivia in her crib. I grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the nursery and back to the bedroom. I sat down on the bed and pulled him with me. I laid down and so did he. I pulled him to me. He laid his head on my chest.

"I don't think you take us for granted. I know how much you love me and Olivia cause we love you the same. Im glad your home though." I kissed his forehead.

"Your not healed." He groans and rolls over. I start cracking up. He's facing the other direction. I wrap my arm around his waist and pull him on his back.

"Sidney it's only a couple days."

"Lex I have gone a month and a half without you. It's hard. Your so damn sexy with your boobs being bigger from nursing. God now I need a cold shower." he groaned and got out of bed. I started laughing and couldn't stop.

"It isn't funny." He yelled through the door. I just laugh harder. I whipped my tears but heard Liv start to cry. I crawled out of bed and told sidney through the door. I went to her nursery and picked her up. I pulled my tank top down and let her feed. I sat in the chair and rubbed her back. Sidney came in and smiled. I just giggled a bit.

"She was hungry?" He questions and I nod.

"She's your kid. She's always hungry." He sticks his tongue out and squeezes his big but on the chair. It's a bigger chair so I just lift my legs and put them on his lap.

"I missed you guys." He whispered and I leaned up and kissed him.

"Well we missed you."

"I have been thinking." He says and rests his arm behind me.

"Yeah? What about?" I question.

"About retiring from the NHL."


	18. Chapter 18

**Small town summer love**

**chapter: eighteen **

"Sidney. You can't be serious. This is your life an you love it." I stand up and put Liv in the crib them sit back down.

"You two are my life am I love you guys. Hockey is just a game and I'm tired of missing you guys so much. I miss you two so much sometimes it physically hurts. Pascal said it never gets easier and that he will always miss his family. I would love to play a long career but hockey comes second now. I have a family. I will always be set for life on money. I just don't want to miss anything. Her first word, first steps, teeth coming in and you know what I mean."

"I know baby. But it will be okay. But if this something you really want to do we can look into it." I look at him and he looks so torn between what he wants to do. I stand up and grab his hand. I pull him up and grab him back to bed.

* * *

"Max is in town and wants to meet Liv." Sidney says as he continues his pulls ups.

"Okay. Invite him over for lunch." I say an he nods then jumps down. He grabs his phone and I know he texted max. Max got drafted Last year. He knew that I was pregnant and that me an Sid got married but he hasn't met Liv yet.

I get up and walk to the bathroom. I brush my teeth and my hair then pull it up in a stylish bun. I walk back into the bedroom and Sidney is dressed fixing the bed. I go over and kiss him. He smiles and leans in to kiss me again.

"Your in a good mood. Why?" I smile and finish helping him make the bed.

"Because I realized I have thee two most wonderful girls in my life." We finish the bed and he comes over and kisses me again. I wrap my arms around his waist. He wraps his arms around me.

"So what was that crazy talk about you retiring last night?" I look up and he frowns.

"I don't know Lex. I love hockey and it's been my passion since I can remember but you and Olivia are more important. I wanna be here for you guys." I smile, Staus up on my tippy toes and kiss him.

"I'm going to go get Olivia." He says. I nod and retreat my arms. I follow him out and I go downstairs. I grab the bread and turkey and cheese. It's 10:45 and I figured by the time we bathed Liv fed her and changed her it would be time to start making lunch.

* * *

As I'm cooking lunch Sidney is sitting in the living room with Olivia. I had the turkey sandwiches in the pan When I heard a knock at the door. I figured Sidney would answer but when I heard the knock again I went to answer it. I opened it up and there was Max.

"Mon Cherie you don't look like you had a baby." He opened his arms and I instantly gave him a hug,

"Hi Maxxie. We miss you. I can't believe your a flyer." I joked and he laughed.

"Sidney was in the living room with Olivia. I'm not sure why he didnt answer the door." I shrug and motion for max to follow me in. We go into the living room to find sidney asleep with a sleeping Olivia on his chest. I smile and pull my phone out of my pocket taking a picture.

I pick Olivia up and she slowly opens her eyes. She can't support her head yet but she tries. I look at max and he smiles jumping on sidney. Sidney jumps and he panics but calms down when he realizes Olivia is in my arms.

Sidney stands up along with max and they hug.

"The captain had a baby. I mean I never though I'd see the day when the golden boy loves someone or something more than hockey." Max smiles. Sidney shoves him. They laugh.

"So you haven't formally been introduced but Max this is Olivia Grace Crosby. Olivia this is your uncle Max." Max looks at me and smiles. I support Livs head and hand her to max as he lays her head on his shoulder. I smile and so does Max and Sidney.

"She is absolutely beautiful. Looks like Maggie." He joked. We laughed. He sat in the chair and switched her around so he was cradling her. Max holding a baby was weird. But he looked good holding a baby. Maybe if he would settle down.

"So Max, I there any girlfriends we should know about?" I ask. He looks at Olivia then up at us and smiled.

"There is actually. And she's my fiancé." Me and Sidney both gasp.

"What's her name and when do I get to meet her?" I question.

"She's with me but she stayed at the hotel. I wanted to tell you guys first." I got up and grabbed a now fussy Olivia and gave him a quick one armed hug. I rock Olivia till she falls back asleep and I put her in her bassinet. Sidney and Max man-hug and I give him a real hug. We hang out for awhile just talking.

"Well I better go. Macy is probably waiting for me." We hugged Max and he left.


End file.
